


OZARK

by ornj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo acts like a serial killer but we all know Rey is a lot deadlier, Cartel, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Money laundering, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phasma and Ben are married but its like... for the kids, Poe and Kaydel are Ben's kids idk why, Rey is Ruth Langmore, Rey is a redneck, The Dark Side of the Force, Violence, ben solo is marty byrde, love borne from some grudging respect, ozark - Freeform, ozark is just such a cool tv show and i love Ruth so much, spoilers tros, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornj/pseuds/ornj
Summary: Ozark, the netflix original, but make it Reylo.Rey is a part time criminal, full time redneck who hits the jackpot when the Solo family rolls into her little neck of the Ozarks. When she breaks into their motel she expects to find a few goodies to pawn in the next town over. Instead she finds 8 million dollars in cash and then a whole mess of problems to accompany it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	OZARK

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you know your queen? Rank, ragged, skin sewn out of sheets.

There’s tons of out-of-towners checking in and out of Niima Motel every day. It ain’t the nicest place to stay in the Ozarks but there’s worse. Most folks don’t stay long enough to notice the roaches that scuttle between adjoining rooms.

Rey’s only worked there for three weeks. It’s a shit job, for shit pay, but she’s still lucky to have the cleaning job. There ain’t a soul in town that’s partial to her or her foster family. Add to that, her last name’s become akin to a swear word. Nobody wants a Palpatine on their payroll.

Her foster sister, Rose, asked her how she got the job. Rey definitely didn’t tell her she jerked off the owner’s chronically stupid son, filmed it, and then threatened to turn him into the police for molesting a minor. Rey said what she always said.

“Just got lucky, I guess.”

She was gonna get lucky again. She could just feel it. The tourists were coming in droves and Rey had the veritable pick of the litter. It wasn’t gonna be difficult to choose a target. She didn’t like hemming and hawing or debating endlessly about the who, what, when, or hows. Rey Palpatine chose her targets quickly and moved just as fast.

There was a young couple at the pool Rey was watching. They sounded like they were from somewhere east of the Ozarks. That could have been anywhere to Rey, or nowhere at all. She didn’t care. They kept leaving their shit strewn all over the room. She was gonna take their tablets and pawn em.

She was just hoping they’d get in their car and leave for a bit. She was disturbed from her spying by an ugly, old, minivan that pulled up right in front of her. It idled in the loading zone and effectively blocked her view of the young couple.

“This place looks like a shitthole, Dad,” a girl whined, looking out the window of the minivan at the modest little office. Rey crouched down and started picking weeds from the small cluster of gravel next to the office door.

“Shut up, Kaydel,” A boy’s voice said, managing to sound exasperated and bored at the same time.

“Language. Both of you,” A deep baritone snapped back. That came from the driver of the maroon minivan. He put the car in park and lifted his black sunglasses. His muscular arm hung out the window. He was pretty pale. He looked dead at Rey and cleared his throat.

She pretended she didn’t hear him, and kept yanking up the thistles from the ground.

“Excuse me. Do you work here?” He asked her directly.

“Well I ain’t picking weeds for fun,” Rey drawled back, returning his gaze finally. The junker minivan was misleading. His clothes were clearly high quality. Probably from some dumbass company who used ethically sourced materials, or free trade certified as their brand appeal.

The woman shaded in the passenger seat was even less discrete. Full coverage makeup, ruffled designer blouse, manicured nails. Short hair the color of white gold and champagne.

What the fuck was this obviously wealthy family doing at the Niima Motel? There were plenty of resorts they could while their time away in.

The guy scowled at her. “Any vacancies?”

She leaned to the side and caught a glimpse of the white and blue license plate drilled to the front of their rig. Red lettering and the imprint of Abraham Lincoln. Illinois. Probably Chicago.

“ _Hello_?” He impatiently growled.

“Sure,” She said, dumping her handful of weeds into the trash baggy with her. “Gotta couple double beds available. But you’ll have to talk to somebody inside.”

He put the van in park. Rey could make out the sound of the woman whispering to him but he brushed her off and got out, slamming the door behind him. He had to cross paths with Rey on his way inside. He was tall. Really tall. He didn’t spare her another glance.

The bell chimed as he stepped into the cool, air conditioned office. Rey straightened up from the ground and didn’t bother brushing the dirt off her knees. She squinted at the minivan. A teenage boy peered out at her, clearly checking her out. He was cute. He grinned at her. She smirked back.

Rey was lucky to have this job. They didn’t even make her wear a uniform. The cute, rich boy in the minivan got a great view of her ass as she walked away. This was gonna be easy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Are you sure they got anything good?” Finn asked, nervously scratching the back of his head. “That car’s a real piece of shit.”

“They got good shit, okay. Don’t worry.” Rey murmured to him as they walked down the catwalk towards the next room she was meant to clean. If you could call what she did cleaning. Finn usually cleaned the pool and took the trash out and kicked the ice machine when it started misbehavin’.

Finn was the closest Rey had to a friend. He had been living with Plutt almost as long as Rey had been. They were the same age, but when she dropped out of school to focus on working long, gruelling hours at Plutt’s boat yard, he didn’t. He was gonna be valedictorian. She was sure of it.

She felt a little bad including him in her plan but the company was nice.

“Oh look, they’re leaving.” He whispered excitedly.  
“Where are the kids?”

They both strained over the balcony to see if the parents were alone. The door to room 205 opened and closed again and the two teens emerged. They didn’t follow after their parents. Instead, they wandered to the pool while Mom and Dad buckled in and put the van into reverse.

“Shit,” Rey said through her teeth. Her plan was simple, but this was still a wrench thrown in it. The kids wanted to while the hot day away sunning by the pool.

She nudged Finn with her elbow. “You’ll have to distract em’”

“Me?” He bleated nervously.

“Duh. I don’t want you stealing from them. You can’t get in trouble just for distracting somebody.”

Finn worried his lip over her proposal. “What am I supposed to do?”

“I dunno, but you gotta get them outta here.”

“Maybe I could bring them to the lake?” He suggested. She nodded along and yanked on the back of her shirt so a bit of air could cool her sticky skin.

“Yeah. I gotta grab the room keys. You just text me when the coast is clear, okay?”

“Sure, boss,” He grumbled good naturedly.

Rey knew she could count on Finn. When he first moved to Osage Beach from St. Louis he had been an outcast. Rey certainly would never have talked to him if he hadn’t been dropped into the care of her foster father, Unkar Plutt.

Finn was such a friendly, cheerful boy. Privately, Rey had always wondered at his ability to stay positive in the face of all the bullshit they went through. That simple, down to earth charm worked in his favor on jobs like these.

She got a text from him a mere twenty-three minutes later.

 **Finn** _now_  
All clear

Rey knew she needed to move quickly. She wasn’t sure when the parents would be back and she definitely didn’t want to be caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Ignoring the leaflet attached to the knob that said they didn’t want any housekeeping done, she unlocked the door and slipped inside.

A quick overview of the room revealed much. Rey’s eyes sparkled with glee when she spotted a hideous charm bracelet discarded on the nightstand. A laptop peeked out from beneath the covers of the other bed.

She grabbed those first, dumping them into her spacious work bag. She’d been wise to empty it of the cleaning chemicals and equipment she normally kept there. Rey wasn’t satisfied with just two things. She hunted through the closet first, picking out a nice scarf and leather belt, then worked her way into the bathroom where she roped up a bottle of perfume.

When she spritzed it in the air it made her cough dramatically. She’d never smelled something so fancy before. The closest she ever got to a nice perfume was the half used bottle of _P.I.N.K._ she stole from Bazine in middle school. And that seemed to smell better than this _Chanel_ crap. Rey took it anyways.

They had a lot of bags with them, which was really weird. Most people didn’t pack their entire wardrobe for a week or two in the Ozarks. It had her thinking back to the day they pulled up in their van. It had been packed full of so much shit it was a wonder they crammed four people inside with it all.

Maybe they were moving. That must mean they had a truck coming after them, and maybe they were just passing through town. That would explain why the Dad was still wearing what looked like some lamo work clothes. He dressed like an _Old Navy_ model. Most people just wore bermuda shorts and graphic tees around here.

So did they have some expensive family heirlooms hidden anywhere if they were moving? Rey dropped to her hands and knees to lift the bedskirt up. Sure enough, there were more duffel bags.

She dragged them out but was surprised by how heavy they were. The first one she grabbed must have weighed like, way over fifty pounds. Rey wondered what kind of family heirloom could be so heavy. Or so lumpy.

She gripped the edge of the bag sturdily and unzipped it, yanking the fabric apart to get her first good look.

 _Cash_.

Rey blinked sternly at the bag and then looked up and around her, almost expecting someone to rush through the door and shout gotcha!

“What the…”

Rey dug through the bag as best she could. Her paws just kept unearthing stacks and stacks of money. She was no _Rain Man_ , but she was pretty sure there was a helluva lot of money in there.

Rey Palpatine was gonna be rich! 


End file.
